Ignorance is Bliss
by OceanRose147
Summary: The nations were able to escape the mansion but at what cost? The countries excluding Italy were all taken into the first time loop where it all began but Italy himself does not appear to remember anything from the experience. Should they tell him? Or is it better that he doesn't remember? Full summary inside. Another Hetaoni fanfic...
1. Prolouge

"Ve~ America I heard rumors about this haunted mansion just a few hours west from here. We'll have to walk there though, so it might take awhile. Do you want to invite the others to go check it out?" Italy said.

America's eyes widened. _What? _

"Umm… America ?" Italy questioned. His head was tilted to the side and his hands were clasped behind his back while his body was leaning forward.

America was snapped out of his thoughts. He was still processing the information in his head and shocked this newest revelation. After a few moments of awkward silence, America finally spoke up.

"Feli-Feliciano?" America stuttered.

Italy stayed silent for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak. Before he could say anything, a loud slam and several pairs of feet came running. Germany, along with Romano and Spain stopped when they were merely a few meters away from the pair while the various members of the G8 alliance soon appeared with Prussia and China.

"Ve! Are we late? I thought I got here really early for once." Italy started to looking more frantic looking for something that would indicate the current time as Germany began to approach the auburn haired nation.

Before he could react, Germany pulled Italy into a tight embrace. And being unprepared of the sudden physical contact, Italy had his arms wedged between himself and the other nation. Italy, of course, was not one to deny a hug, especially from his captain and returned it. Romano followed by Japan began to hug the two and soon enough all the other nations had joined in as well. At that point, Italy noticed that more nations had converged in their location and were hugging each other and laughing.

Once the embrace was finally starting to break apart, the nations began to talk with each other. Speaking to those they haven't talked to throughout the whole terrifying experience. Russia was talking to Ukraine and Belarus. Prussia seemed to have been bothering Austria and Hungary.

Everyone in the room, to put it simply, was had gotten out, everyone was alive and no one ever had to ever go through that experience again.

"Ummm… Am I missing something?" Italy asked.

The hallway became silent. All eyes seemed to be on the auburn haired nation.

"Feliciano-kun?" Japan asked.

"Who's Feliciano? Are you talking to me?" He put his left hand on his chest.

Germany took a step forward.

"Wait, don't you remember-" He was interrupted by Prussia who put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head at the blond nation.

"Remember what Germany?" Italy genuinely seemed confused.

"It was nothing" the nation replied grimly.

"Oh.. then who's Feliciano" Italy questioned the island nation.

"I apologize Italy-kun it was my mistake. I suppose my old age has been catching up to me." Japan quickly responded as an explanation.

"But America called me that too…" Italy questioned.

"You were hearing things dude. Don't think about it too much." America responded scratching the back of his head awkwardly laughing.

"Um...Okay should we start the meeting now?" the Italian nation asked.

"J-Ja" Germany stuttered.

Italy latched onto Germany's arm and skipped happily to the meeting room with Japan walking on the other side of the bubbly nation who kept telling them about his plans of taking a siesta and eating pasta. The other nations followed soon after. Once everyone was in their assigned spot, Germany stood from his seat and cleared his throat preparing to speak.

"Okay, Eight minutes of speeches, absolutely no chit-chat or side deals, and raise your hand if you want to speak. Would anyone like to go first?" Germany's statement was void of his usual zeal.

Reluctantly, the meeting began while some nations had fidgeted uncomfortably in their seats. The meeting was the last thing on their minds at the moment. Italy, on the other hand, was simply doodling on the side of his paper work while happily mumbling things under his conversations around the room continued but lacked their luster. America rose from his seat and cleared his throat.

"Clearly, no one seems to have anything important to say so for now raise your right hand if you would like to end the meeting early" America stated.

All the nations in the room immediately responded by raising their hand (with the exception of Italy who took a while to process the information before raising his own hand exclaiming 'pasta' while doing so).

"This meeting is officially adjourned" America proceeded to gather his papers while the other countries had proceeded to do the same.

The nations eventually filed out of the room in groups and, of course, the former axis members had exited the room together. Italy would not stop blabbering about different types of pasta. Germany and Japan smiled softly while also contributing their own thoughts into the conversation every once and awhile.

"Hey, do you guys want to come to my house for some pasta? I'm making lasagna and ziti. We haven't hung out in a while" Italy asked.

"Sumimasen. Italy-kun, I was planning to talk to China about something perhaps another time." Japan apologized politely bowing causing Italy pouted and then proceed to turn to Germany.

"What about you Germany?"Italy questioned with his puppy eyes.

"I was actually planning to talk to mein bruder about something as well but I might visit you later." Germany claimed making Italy's expression brighten.

"Okay, see you later then." Italy beamed.

"Ja, later" Germany said smiling softly.

After exiting the building, Italy skipped off to Romano who smacked him in the head immediately afterward for talking with the "potato bastard", while Japan and Germany went in the same direction towards the parking lot.

"Germany-san, I do not mean to intrude on your thoughts but how do you feel about what seems to have happened to Italy-kun" Japan asked.

"Nein, it's fine. I suppose I don't exactly know how to feel about the situation. I'm… almost relieved that he doesn't remember but at the same time I ..."

"Of course, I feel the same way. However, we should discuss with the others what we should do now that we've finally escaped. We could discuss the matter at my house." his expression turned serious.

"Ja, we should...that's what I was actually going to discuss to mein bruder about. Let's arrange a meeting for tomorrow. "

"I'll contact everyone tonight. Sayonara, Germany-san." he politely bowed before going in a different direction than the blonde nation.

"Auf wiedersehen"

* * *

**AN: Please read bottom of profile for more info on this story's progress.**


	2. They're back

**Chapter 2: You're acting weird**

* * *

**A/N: So here's the rewrite of chapter 2… I don't know when chapter three is coming… And if you're a newcomer to this story don't expect it to occur within the range that this story last updated (which was like yesterday for me)**

* * *

"Facts do not cease to exist because they are ignored."

― **Aldous Huxley**

* * *

Germany immediately headed home, stopping before the front door so that he could take in his surroundings. Every time he opened a door, it felt as if he was expecting to find _it_ trying to attack them. Trepidation plagued even now making him into moving the knob slowly after unlocking the door. It was literally yesterday when he had left to go to the world meeting. Germany had yet to recall every time loop they had gone through. _It's odd that I have yet to remember everything even after we've left that place?_

Taking a deep breath he entered his home that seemed strangely foreign to him though the sight he was met inside instantly filled him with nostalgia.

Staring at his brother whose body was partly on the living room couch completely wasted. France was face down on the floor with his legs tangled up with a blanket while Spain was leaning on the wall and facing down. They all were drunkenly hiccuping with beer and wine bottles littering the room.

Audibly sighing he closed the door walking straight to the present albino. He seemed to be in a daze before finally looking at the blond.

"Oh West. You're finally here. The awesome me was wondering when you'd come. Where's Italy? I figured he'd be with you." Prussia claimed smiling like an idiot and trying to enjoy his time before he would wake up later with a splitting headache.

"I took the longer way home just to think about... well this and all of us getting out. I informed Italy that I would meet with him later but for now what the hell have you been doing?"

"Celebrating." Prussia stated it as if it was the most obvious answer to the question. "What else? I haven't tasted this good of a beer for so long."petting the beer bottle that he held close to his cheek.

Germany sighed. "You really must learn to clean up after yourself. Will they be staying the night?" he commented gesturing toward the other wasted nations.

"Yeah. They should be sober enough to get back home later considering how we're back to our nation status but you know. The citizens seem to be getting more serious about it"

"Fine. But back to the matter at hand, concerning the mansion Japan will be hosting a meeting at his house, so will you please inform those two when they wake up?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll tell Hungary and Austria too if you want." Prussia replied.

Germany nodded and started heading to his room before Prussia put his onto his shoulder.

"West. How are you holding up? About what happened to Italy and it doesn't seem that you fully approve by the expression you gave back there" Prussia said seriously walking to the side of the other nation.

"I ...I don't kno-" Germany was interrupted.

"Stop." Prussia interjected. He looked at him seriously"We both know you're lying to yourself. You wouldn't be here otherwise. Look, I won't push much into the subject but know that I'm here for you okay?"

Prussia patted his shoulder several times before heading to the door.

"I'm going to take Gilbird and our dogs out for a walk. Spain and France are probably going to be out for a while so you won't have to worry about them." Prussia grabbed three leashes and his coat from the rack and proceeded to exit the room with the three dogs obediently following behind while Gilbird appeared to have landed happily on his head.

Germany stayed stunned looking at his brother's retreating figure until he was left alone with two unconscious nations. He decided to sit at the dining room table instead of heading to his room. Leaning forward in his seat he placed his face in his hands and attempted to recompose himself. Germany was visibly trembling and still unaware about how to react about the events that had taken place. He didn't want others to see him in such a vulnerable state, especially Italy.

After what seemed like hours, Germany rose from his position and headed to his room to change into more casual wear. Once he decided on wearing a simple green turtleneck and khakis, he went to the bathroom to wash his face. Looking at himself in the mirror he noticed that his hair had been messed up to the point that his bangs covered his entire forehead. He was about to bring his hands up to slick it back into place until he saw something in the corner of the reflection.

He turned around gasping.

* * *

A loud slam was heard upstairs waking up both France and Spain. Germany appeared moments later rushing down the stairs .

"Are you alright, mi amigo? You seem to be in a hurry" Spain asked rubbing his eyes.

"Perhaps you should tell big brother what is bothering you?" France offered still appearing to be slightly tipsy.

"Nein. I am just going to be late going to Italy's house. If my bruder returns, please don't burn down the house while I am away." and with that Germany left the house.

France almost immediately passed out while Spain began to clean the room.

* * *

Germany was able to arrive at Italy's house rather quickly using his car while deciding to bring wurst as an offering. Getting out of the car with a bag in hand, Germany headed to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Who the hell is that?" the muffled yelling of a certain grumpy Italian was heard.

"Romano, be nice. I invited Germany here for dinner." Italy's voice retorted still a bit muffled.

"Shit, you invited that potato bastard here. Great, just great." Romano continued to yell.

Shuffling was heard from the other side of the door. A distinct voice claimed and I quote '_stop hugging me, there is no way in hell I'm going to eat with that bastard and you can't make me' _from the side of the door. A few minutes later, Italy opened the door with a cartoonishly large bump on his head most likely inflicted by the person who was escaping through the back door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He smiled brightly at the blond nation who was raising an eyebrow towards him.

"Uh…ehm. Nein, it's fine. I was the one who arrived late." Germany claimed. "Is everything alright in there?"

"Of course, Romano just decided to go out for dinner instead. Come in, come in. What are you carrying in your hands?" Italy looked curiously at the bag while stepping aside so that Germany would be able to pass by him.

"Oh, I decided to bring you wurst as a thanks for making dinner." Germany lifted the bag for the other nation to take.

Italy stared at him with delight which caused Germany to blush and look away. Italy giggled.

"Really! Thank you so much. I'm almost done preparing, you can just sit in the dining room and I'll come out with the pasta in a few minutes okay." Italy gestured toward the empty seat by the table and taking the bag from the blond nation's hands.

Subsequently, Italy brought two steaming plates of pasta to the table and the two immediately dug in. Italy would attempt to talk between devouring each fork full of his beloved pasta. Germany, however, kept quiet and enjoyed the pasta while occasionally replying.

Although that peace nostalgic moment was interrupted when a thought popped into Italy's mind.

"Hey, Germany!" He hummed.

"What is it Italy?" The blond nation responded

"I was wondering if you wanted to check out this mansion I heard these rumors about. It's a few hours on foot from where our last meeting took place" Italy replied gesticulating wildly.

Germany's breath became hitched but he remained silent.

"I told America about it but he was acting weird and then you guys came in and started acting weird too." Italy then appeared to be in deep thought.

Germany still remained silent.

"Germany?" Italy asked tilting his head to the side.

"Sorry, I was just... thinking of something" Germany finally answered facing toward the wall.

"Are you okay Germany? You're acting weird again." Italy stood up from his seat and placed his palm on the other nation's forehead "Hmm… you do seem a bit warm. Maybe you should lie down."

Italy gestured for him to get up and lie down on the couch in the living room.

"I'm fine Italy. I should actually head home and make sure mein bruder didn't do anything while I was gone. Thank you for dinner. It was wunderbar." Germany rose and headed toward the door.

"Oh okay. Make sure you're safe on the way home. Buona notte." Italy waved him off while clearing the two plates from the table.

* * *

It was raining on the way home and Germany trudged to his door. After entering his home, he noticed that France and Spain were slouched and sleeping on two different couches and the room had become noticeably cleaner.

Heading up to his room and changing into his night clothes, Germany was finally able to experience a serene silence lying on his bed. Everything at that moment seemed far too peaceful for once. As Germany finally began to fall asleep he couldn't help but recall the day's events staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

_Earlier that day in the bathroom..._

_A strange boy wearing a black cloak and hat with gold trimmings stood before him. He gave the nation a strange sense of nostalgia considering the similarities between their appearances. The boy looked up to him and seemed like he was expecting Germany to say something._

"_Who are you and how did you get into my house?" Germany inquired unafraid yet nervously anticipated for the boy to answer._

_The boy stayed silent and proceeded to sigh facing the ground. He looked up again at the confused nation before turning around and walking away._

"_Hold on a second. You didn't answer my question." Germany took a step toward the boy._

"_Save him." The boy momentarily stopped where he stood taking a cursory glance at the blond nation._

"_What?" Germany was about to question the boy more however he appeared to be alone in the hallway of his house._

* * *

Germany was then sent into the blissful darkness.

**A/N:Blah Blah Blah… I hope you enjoyed it though and I am open to constructive criticism and flames if you're one of the people who favorited this in like 2015 and I've only updated now. TBH, I probably deserve some flames. If you have any suggestions as to where the story should go then comment or pm me, I guess. It doesn't really matter. (...ehm...but it will help me update faster...ehm…). **


End file.
